Hogwartia
by Novacaine Nightingale
Summary: A story of oppression, rebellion, and hope. Set in an alternate universe. Literally.
1. One

A long time ago, a new land was formed by a magical, beautiful Goddess named Lei. She, having the ability to travel through other universes, had recently left a universe where a book series named Harry Potter existed. During her stay in that universe, she read all seven books, falling in love with every single character and storyline. She decided that the world of Hogwarts needed to exist somewhere, so she used her almighty powers to track down a blank slate, a universe without anything in it. She'd only heard rumors of such universes existing, but still she searched for a long time, floating through random universe after random universe. But finally, after what felt like an eternity, she found an entire expanse of white. Lei had found her blank slate. Slowly she crafted a mighty never-ending ocean, a beautiful blue sky, and three Islands. She named the largest island Hogwartia, and upon it she crafted a gigantic castle, much like the one from the Harry Potter books. She named it Hogwarts Castle, obviously, and around it she built an entire village.

Lei lived for many months in solitude, proudly relaxing in the world she had created. But she soon grew lonely, and developed the need for company. Lei wanted people, mortal humans, to share her utopia with. She knew what had to be done to do such a thing, and because of her growing loneliness she was willing to pay the price. Using her powers, Lei tore her immortal soul into two halves. She took half of her fractured soul, and broke it into hundreds of tinier pieces. She then threw the pieces down upon the village, where they quickly transformed into physical beings: Humans. The loss of half her soul weakened her severely, but she didn't care. No longer would she be lonely, and now Hogwartia would not go to waste on just herself.


	2. Two

Now for the first few years, everything was fine. Everyone and everything was in perfect harmony. The humans grew their own food and took care of the village, and even though they knew Lei was their technical creator, they and her treated each other as equals. Hogwartia was the perfect utopia. That is, until tragedy struck, and the Goddess Lei discovered that she could no longer live in her universe without losing her immortal powers. The fact that she had destroyed her soul beyond repair had created a leak of sorts, and her powers were vanishing faster and faster day after day. In order to restore her powers she would have to go back to her home universe. Torn between her powers and the world of beauty she had created, she soon decided to stay. Not long after her decision was made, Lei's powers almost completely vanished, leaving her mortal. She still retained a small portion of her powers, but they were fading away as well. While she mourned for the majority of her powers, she knew deep down she had made the right decision. Hogwartia meant everything to her.

Sadly, what happened next was a complete shock to everyone in the land: Four unknown people, who had always been jealous of Lei's powers and the world she had created, had been conspiring against her for the longest time. The four were as greedy and as powerhungry as anyone could imagine, and the only thing that had stopped them from acting on their jealousy were Lei's powers. However, when they caught wind that Lei was human, they banded together, stormed into Hogwarts Castle, entered her bed chambers and slaughtered her in cold blood.

The little bit of magic Lei still had inside of her fled from her corpse, and embedded inside the bodies of her four murderers. Afterward, they fled Lei's Castle and entered the village, flaunting what they had done and using the remains of Lei's powers to kill anyone who stood against them. Not long after Lei's death, a new order had been born implimented by Lei's killers: The Order of Four, or the "Senior Staff," as they liked to call themselves. They had placed a new system, full of applications, bullying, and darkness. The countryside was ripped apart, and in it's place industrial buidings were constructed. Greenery was replaced with metal. The Senior Staff made sure that their new system favored all of their close friends, and kept anyone who might be a problem to them buried at the bottom of the power and social ladders. Evil and death spread across Hogwartia, and after a few short months of the Senior Staff's rule, the happy world that Lei had created was as good as gone forever. Within a year the utopia she constructed had been transformed into a metal fortress, a city of gears and polluted factories. Things went on like this for a long while, corruptness winning out over honesty. The selfish and the greedy controlled all, and the kind and true were slowly killed off.

Unknown to the Senior Staff, Lei's powers were never meant to be used by mere mere humans. One fateful night, two years after they took control, the four murders bodies gave out, completely drained out by the magic, and they burned alive from the inside. There was no trace of them left behind except for small piles of ash.


	3. Three

With no leaders, the land began to fall apart. First Lei had been murdered and now the Senior Staff had vanished, and things were suffering because of both occurrences. The factories began to shut down, one by one, and the notion of freedom spread through the masses like wildfire. People started trying to leave the city. Everything the Order of Four had built was slowly but surely crashing down. Seeing this, the selfish and greedy friends of the original Senior Staff stepped up to take their places, continuing the corrupt system they had enacted upon the land. Guards were hired to patrol the outskirts of the city and make sure no one left. The factories re-opened, and all of Hogwartia was once again enslaved. Those four, the second generation of Senior Staff, lived out their lives and eventually died. Soon after that four more people stepped up to take on the roles, and then after them four more. The cycle continued, each as selfish and evil as the last. The corrupt system lived on, and many people suffered because of it.

Admittedly, there were some Senior Staff over the years who had true hearts, but unfortunately their efforts to try and change things back into the beautiful utopia Hogwartia had once been always failed. The corrupt system and the selfish people running it were too powerful and to great in number. Over the generations things span more and more out of control, so much so that Lei, the original Goddess, was long forgotten by the city's citizens. The Senior Staff wanted to make sure that the land of beauty and peace was forgotten, so any notions of hope or rebellion were never to form. They never wanted to lose control. Ever. They would do anything in their power to keeps things in their favor.


	4. Four

However, the generations of Senior Staff didn't know everything: Days before Lei's demise, she had a vision of the events that were to come. Knowing that she was going to die, and knowing that she had to ensure the survival of the world she had created, she took to her study and began to write in an empty journal. She wrote about herself and how Hogwartia was during her reign, but she was too frail and weak by that point to write much else.

_Dearest reader,_

You will not know of me, for I am sure by the time this book is found history will have written me out. My name is Lei, and I hail from a far-off universe. I am a Goddess who is able to travel through universes, and many years ago I discovered a book called Harry Potter in a far off land. It was all about witches and wizards going to a magic school in a gigantic castle. I loved the series so much that I found a blank slate (That's a universe with nothing in it) and I created Hogwartia, my own recreation of that wondrous fantasy realm.

I created the skies and the ocean, and then I created three islands. The largest of which became Hogwartia. In the center was a giant castle and surrounding it a small village. I also used my vast powers to tear my soul in half, creating life other than myself. Your ancestors. We lived in peace in Hogwartia, until I discovered that my powers were leaving me. I am writing this now, as I have had a vision that I will be murdered in another moon cycle by some of my people. I saw a glimpse into what my world will become under their rule: a metallic city run by dark oppressors.

I know that this is hard to believe, but it's all true. You don't have to believe my words, but if you do, remember this: Have hope, fight back, and reclaim what is rightfully yours. Hope is powerful, and it's something so many people will try to crush from you, but you must hold onto it. Hope is the only thing left that can set you all free. I apologize that I'm not able to write more, but I am weak now. I must retire to my chamber now and let fate run it's course.

Don't give up. Don't ever give up. Keep hope alive.

- The Goddess Lei.

Once she was finished she placed the book inside of a magical orb and buried it underneath her favorite tree in a field on the outskirts of the land. She died without telling a soul about it's existence, hoping that it would one day help aid in the fall of the Order of Four.


	5. Five

Many generations later, the field that Lei's tree stood in had been turned into a holding facility, dubbed "The Bathroom" by it's inhabitants. It's inhabitants being the LGBT members of the community, as a very prejudiced member of Senior Staff past decided they needed to be separated from the "normal" folk. The facility was barred and guarded at all times.

Inside the bathroom, a young girl with amazing bleach blonde hair was listening to Lady Gaga and dancing in her bed chamber. Her name was Callum, and she eighteen years of age. She was just going through another normal day, when all of a sudden the floor beneath her began to shake. She screamed as a gigantic glowing orb burst from beneath the tiles and hovered in mid-air just a few feet from her. She was frightened, but the orb was mesmerizing. Hesitantly, she reached towards it, as if compelled. The second her fingertips brushed against the orb, it vanished, and out fell a tattered brown book. The young girl picked it up carefully and examined it. The book didn't shoot lasers or set off any alarms, so Callum took it as a good sign and began to read it.

The girl was the first in many generations to ever know the truth about the origin of Hogwartia. She, her friends, her parents, grandparents, and pretty much everyone she'd ever met all believed that the Senior Staff had always been and always would be. After she finished reading the words in the journal, she threw the book to the floor. She couldn't believe that it was true. It was impossible. A Goddess has created Hogwartia based on a book series she had read in another universe?

How insane.

How impossible.

How... interesting.

Callum reached forward and picked up the book once more. She examined it carefully, noting that it did indeed look extremely old. The cover was worn and the writing inside was extremely faded, to the point that she had to lean in really close just to guess what some of the words actually said. So, the book was certainly ancient, but could it actually be true? Had Hogwartia truly once been a utopia? Callum wasn't sure, but there was this feeling she had in the back of her head that was telling her to trust everything she had just read.

Unsure what to do now, the girl took the book and found her two best friends, Alexx and Brandon. She showed both of them the book, letting them read over it as carefully as she had.

"It's not possible." Brandon said, dismissing the book immediately.

"Yeah, what kind of a sick joke is this, Callum?" Alexx added on.

"It's not a joke, the thing literally fell of a glowing orb which broke through the floor of my room." Callum said, trying to make them understand that she was telling the truth.

No matter how hard Callum tried to convince them, they still didn't believe her. Finally Callum had no other choice but to drag them both to her room, where they saw firsthand the gigantic hole in the middle of the floor. After that, while the three of them still thought the entire thing was crazy, they had no other choice but to believe the books words. For the very first time in their lives they felt different. They felt... hopeful. After that, news of the book and it's contents swept through the LGBT Bathroom, until everyone inside knew of the story. Not everyone believed, though, even after seeing the hole. Some people even went out of their way to try and destroy the book out of sheer resentment for Callum and her friends. Those certain people were named Desmond, Lack, and Cindy. One night they cornered Callum while she was on her way back to her room and stole the book, continuing to tear it to shreds while laughing.

"Don't get your girly fag hopes up." Lack laughed as he ripped multiple pages from inside the book and threw them onto the floor.

"You're so pathetic, honestly." Cindy giggled.

Desmond just stood in the background smirking.

Despite this, Callum knew the book was real, as did her friends. Unfortunately, Desmond and his gang were quite popular inside the Bathroom, so once word got out about what they had done, any other believers pretended it was all a big joke to them too. When Callum told Brandon and Alexx about the fate of the book, they knew what had to be done: They had to escape LGBT and tell as many people as they could about the book. Maybe if enough people believed, they could rally together to take down the Senior Staff. Maybe then everyone could live in peace and harmony and things would go back to how they were in Lei's time. Maybe then they would all be free.

But they knew that if any plan like that was to work, they wouldn't be able to pull it together while still in Hogwartia. They would have to get as many people as possible and leave the city. But they would return, one day, and they would make sure the Senior Staff got what was coming to them.


	6. Six

A week after the orb burst from the floor and revealed itself to Callum, she and her friends escaped the LGBT Bathroom through the air vents. They had to be careful, as the Senior Staff had appointed two people named Mitch and Gem to keep everyone locked up. If either one of them saw Callum and her friends trying to get out they'd be severely punished, if not killed. No one disobeyed the rules in Hogwartia. No one who wanted to live, anyway. Once they were outside, they had to duck in the shadows.

"Okay we need to split up." Callum said.

"And do what, exactly?" Alexx asked.

Callum thought over that for a moment. "We need to gather a group of people, but we can't go anywhere where we'll be caught. We should probably tackle the areas with the least security..."

Brandon piped up. "I was forced to clean Gem's office a lot. While in there I snuck in some time to examine the blueprints of the lower half of the city... I think we'd be best hitting up the Gryffindor Paper Mill and the Ravenclaw Orange Grove. We could meet up at the Hufflepuff Bridge with anyone who wants to come with us."

Alexx leaned forward and kissed Brandon on the cheek. "You're a bloody genius."

"Okay," Callum said. "We'll meet at the Hufflepuff bridge at this time tomorrow night. If someone doesn't show up, we go without them. We can't afford to be caught."

The trio split up, but not before Brandon warned them to keep away from the Slytherin Security Station. Callum knew that without the book it would be hard to convince people to join them escape from the city, but she also knew that they had to try. Callum covered the Gryffindor Paper Mill, telling anyone who would listen to her about the book's story. As predicted, mostly anyone who stopped to listen walked away, but amazingly enough, a good number of people actually listened. Callum saw their eyes light up at the possibility of change, of freedom. Before it was time to head for the Hufflepuff Bridge, Callum had gathered eight people wanted to go. Brandon covered the Ravenclaw Orange Grove, which was hard to do since there were guard towers every twenty meters. He had to pretend to be picking oranges and whisper to people underneath the branches. He faced the same problem as Callum, with a bunch of people just ignoring him and going about their work, but all-in-all he gathered nine people for the escape attempt.

A day later the three friends met at the Hufflepuff Bridge with the people who decided to come with them, narrowly avoiding the guards and Senior Staff workers. It was hard because there were so many of them. By this point the trio had garnered a good following of people. Callum was the most shocked that so many had decided to join them in escaping from Hogwartia, but hope is powerful. Hope is dangerous. Hope is everything. Lei knew, many years ago when she wrote in the book, what she was really doing: She was giving hope to the future generation. Hope of a better life, hope that they could change things. Lei knew the power that hope had. And now Callum, Brandon, and Alexx were experiencing it firsthand. Speaking of Alexx, Callum and Brandon grew very worried when their friend didn't meet them at the bridge on time. They waited for as long as they could, and were just about to leave when Alexx was seen running across the bridge with an entire mob behind him.

"How many people did you get?" Callum asked, mouth hanging open.

"Twenty-four. I had a hunch that the people working in the sanitation department would kill for an opportunity to stop dealing with waste all day." Alexx smiled, and the three friends embraced in a quick but passionate hug.

Quickly and as silently as they could, the forty-four citizens headed for the outskirts of the city. They only had to take out three guards along the way, all of which were at the border. Later Callum would wonder how they were all able to escape so easily. She chalked it up to luck, but somehow it felt like more than that.

Leaving Hogwartia in order to one day overthrow the Senior Staff was a promise, a glimmer of light in a dark world. It was hope that founded Lei's world and it would be hope that would bring down the one that had replaced it. The people gathered, they rallied, and together they fled into the night, leaving their homes and lives behind, hope fuelling their every footstep.


	7. Seven

The Senior Staff were alerted to the mass-vanishing once the sun rose the following day. At first they were nervous, thinking their power was being threatened. But as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, their nerves turned into anger: If the people wanted to flee the only civilization for miles and miles and miles, then so be it. They would die in the wilderness, and at least their deaths opened up spaces for future generations of the population to live. Yes, the situation was definitely beneficial for them.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the city of Hogwartia, the forty-four escapees rested in a network of underground caves by the shoreline. At first they expected the Senior Staff to track them down and drag them back, but as the days turned to weeks, they realized that no one was looking for them. They were truly on their own. The caves they settled in, over time, became a well-sized and efficient fortress. No one on land was able to see them, as the cave entrances all faced out towards the ocean. Callum, Alexx, and Brandon were the official leaders of the Rebellion, which is what the entire group had named themselves. They sat in the caves, day in and day out, drafting many plans, all of which would soon blend together to form the ultimate plan, the plan that would end the Senior Staff's reign of terror and restore peace and harmony to the land. The group worked as a well-oiled machine, never resting and never stopping. Theirs was a goal that would come true, no matter how many lives were lost in the process.

Time went on, and about a year after the trio fled into the night with the rest of the masses, it was finally time for the Senior Staff to know what was coming.


	8. Eight

A year after the mysterious vanishing act done by the forty-four escapees, a note appeared on the doorstep of the current Senior Staff. The note was addressed to Brian. He opened it curiously, discovering that it was a threat on his life from something called "the Rebellion." Brian, being a smart man, quickly put together that the Rebellion had to be the escapees. He remembered back to a year before, when the public became aware that they were all missing. The Senior Staff had created a propaganda campaign saying that they kidnapped them all in the dead of night and killed them for acts of treason. It not only scared the public into submission, but it also stopped them from asking questions.

But now, scared for his life and for his power, Brian needed a plan. Thinking it was the only way to save himself, he tried to overthrow the rest of the Senior Staff, figuring that if he was in sole control over Hogwartia then no one could ever touch him. He failed, and his three counterparts had him executed for his crimes against them. This allowed a very dark and selfish woman, named Amanda, to be able to step into the title of Senior Staff. As time went on, she also received a letter threatening her life from "the Rebellion." Also scared for her life, she slaughtered her fellow Senior Staff members Shannen and Gabriel, who was her lover. Amanda also thought, just as Brian had, that if she was the only one in charge then she would survive.

Unfortunately the bodies of Shannen and Gabriel were discovered before she could killed her last counterpart, Bren. Amanda, however, being a lot smarter than Brian, blamed Shannen and Gabriel's deaths on the Rebellion.

"Did you not see this letter, Bren?" Amanda hissed in his ear. "The Rebellion killed Shannen and Gabriel, my poor Gabriel... we need to find them and kill them for what they did to our dear friends." Yes, Amanda was a manipulative one indeed.

But Amanda knew lying was the only way to make sure she didn't end up like Brian. Soon after this, two people named Teya and Cory replaced Shannen and Gabriel. Amanda, being the conniving woman she was, immediately planned both of their deaths. She poisoned Cory a mere two weeks after he was appointed. Sadly, before Amanda could kill Teya, Teya discovered Amanda's plans and all that she had done and ratted her out to Bren. Together Teya and Bren had Amanda locked up in a dungeon far below the kingdom. A girl named Aly replaced Amanda, and a man named Josh replaced Cory. As this was the way of the Senior Staff, replacements always at the ready.

Now this was a big deal, since both Teya and Josh were true of heart. They were good, honest people. Together they thought that they may be able to overpower their counterparts and help restore peace and happiness to Hogwartia.

"We could do it, Josh. We could finally set everyone free and tear down this corrupt system that we've obeyed for centuries. You and me."

Josh stared deep into Teya's eyes, and he saw that she was one hundred percent serious. She honestly thought that they could make a difference. So the two of them planned, and they plotted, trying to figure out ways to overthrow the other two Senior Staff. And when Bren and Aly asked why the two of them were spending so much time together, they lied and pretended to be lovers. The lies built up, but in the process plans of freedom were being thought up.

Unbeknownst to Josh and Teya, though, freedom was already on it's way.


	9. Nine

On a cool Autumn morning, the Rebellion arrived. They stormed Hogwartia city from all sides, killing any guard who got in their way. Half of the Rebellion began handing out weapons to random citizens, telling them to help assist in the defeat of the Senior Staff. There was a lot of confusion and commotion, but the Rebellion shouted promises of hope and freedom. At first people refused, choosing to stand around and run back into their homes, but as the Rebellion was recognized to be the citizens of Hogwartia who fled a year before, people began to trust the words being shouted. Guards flanked into the streets from all areas, and were quickly taken down by people with weapons. The weapons consisted of large sticks, pots and pans, pretty much anything that was available. And fire, somehow fire became a great weapon on it's own. Buildings erupted into flames on all streets. The Rebellion didn't plan for fire, so it must've been the doing of ordinary citizens.

As a gigantic war began to rage in the city below, the Senior Staff sat high up in Hogwarts Castle, planning their escape if things were to take a bad turn for them.

Josh and Teya stepped aside, making sure their counterparts were not to hear them speak, and discussed what their next step should be.

"We need to stop Bren and Aly." Josh whispered.

Teya gave a nervous glance in the direction of her counterparts. "And how do we do that?"

"I think you know exactly how we're to do that."

Josh was right. They both knew that the Rebellion had to win if there was any chance at peace. If they Senior Staff kept fighting, which is exactly what Bren and Aly were planning to do, everyone would die in the process. To them human life meant nothing so long as they got to keep their positions.

As the battle below reached the Castle gates, Teya and Josh knew what they had to do. They had both been hoping it wouldn't reach this point, that they would be able to take down the Senior Staff regime without violence, but circumstances were forcing their hands. They grabbed the nearest weapons they could find and they confronted Bren and Aly without hesitation. Josh used a sword to slice through Bren's heart, and Teya smashed a brass pot over Aly's head until there was no way she could have survived.

"We did the right thing." Josh said to Teya when he noticed that she was crying. He took her in his arms and held her as she sobbed. Together they stood behind a gigantic window, watching buildings explode in the distance as the war got more intense.

The Rebellion stormed the castle not long after that, and Teya and Josh surrendered, turning over control of the city and all of Hogwartia to the Rebellion.


	10. Ten

For their sacrifices and heroism, both Josh and Teya were allowed to live, and were given places in the new order of things. The corrupt system finally fell after many generations, and Hogwartia was free at last. Callum, Brandon, and Alexx became the new unofficial leaders of the land. Their first act as rulers was announce that everyone was free. The people of Hogwartia were no longer prisoners and could do whatever they wished. Their next move was to create a council of nine people, which would vote on major decisions. A democracy.

And for the first time in years, Hogwartia was finally at peace. It was finally free. Slowly, the darkness the Senior Staff had created vanished. Plants grew, and the metallic world that had replaced the greenery slowly vanished. A school was founded and everyone in the LGBT Bathroom was allowed to rejoin the rest of the society. Amanda, the murderous snake, was found in the dungeons and executed for her murders, and all ex-Senior Staff were locked away in the dungeons with life sentences for their crimes against humanity. A school was opened, and people volunteered to be teachers. Things were well, and Callum was quoted saying that she thought the Goddess Lei would be proud of them all.

Five years after the Senior Staff fell, things began to change in Hogwartia once again. There was word of corruption within the council, and the welfare of the land began to suffer once again. Problems sprouted, and people revolted against decisions that were made by the council, never happy with what they had and always wanting more. Callum, along with a group of other citizens, left Hogwartia once again and founded a new civilization on one of the other two islands a few miles away. Word on the rumor grapevine was that their new civilization was called Rainbow Hookers. Hogwartia, while free, slowly became a slum where no one seemed to care about anything anymore. Drugs became popular for a while, along with murder. Rapes and other crimes were committed. The council tried to make things better, and while they succeeded doing so in a lot of areas, Hogwartia still remains to this day a withering city.


End file.
